The present invention relates to a novel toy.
Many amusement devices have been improvised which utilizes the manual dexterity of a person to operate the same. For example the common swing and seesaw employ this principle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,228,999, 4,248,446, 4,275,881, and 4,304,400 disclose amusement devices which require mechanical operation by the user.
A toy which is manually operated and safe to use would be an advance in the art of toys and games.